With the development of future cellular wireless communication, intra-cell interference and inter-cell interference have become major factors limiting system throughput.
Compared with long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) technology, a transmission rate of a next-generation wireless communication system (5G) is increased by about 1000 times. It has become a trend to densely deploy small cells, which can effectively improve spatial spectrum efficiency. A mobile small cell is one way of small cell deployment. The mobile small cell includes any small cell which is moving and providing a service for a user, such as a moving bus, a moving car and a moving railcar.